The Green Valentine
by sayjay1995
Summary: Momo gets sick on Valentines Day. When Toshiro finds out, he rushes to her aid. Little does Momo know her childhood friend has been working on a secret valentine- for her! Will Toshiro get the nerve to deliever the love note? Fluffy HitsuxHina


A/N: This is for Valentines Day, obviously. I had so much trouble deciding what couple to do this story for, because after you read it you'll see that it could have worked with just about anyone. I decided, in the end, to write it for my number one favorite couple, HitsuHina. Speaking shall be in "…" and thinking in '…'

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Mr. Kubo-san does. Oh, and I don't own Valentines Day either. I guess whoever thought of the holiday deserves credit, but I don't know who that is right now.**

**The Green Valentine**

'Valentines Day.' Those two, simple words relayed themselves repeatedly in Momo Hinamori's hot head. 'Today is Valentines Day.' It was early morning, just shy of 6:00. Momo was lying in bed staring at a calendar that was hanging on the wall. It was there, clear as can be. February 14 had little red and pink hearts beside it. "Today is Valentines Day and I'm lying in bed with a fever." The lieutenant moaned out loud. She had already called in to report that she was feeling far too sick to work, and Captain Yamamoto ordered that a Squad 4 member be sent immediately.

That was over an hour ago. Momo reached to her bedside table and picked up a glass of ice cold water that was sitting next to a box of tissues. This was the seventh cup so far. She drowned the water in three gulps and sighed. A faint thud was heard from somebody tapping on the door. Momo uttered that the door was open.

"Momo!" A familiar orange haired friend exclaimed as she came running into the room.

"Rangiku, thank goodness!" Momo smiled faintly. "I've been so lonely and I feel terrible." Rangiku's face looked sympathetic.

"I came as soon as I heard. I passed by one of the Squad 4 guys on my way here, and he said he'll be right over." Momo let out another sigh and reached for a tissue.

"Oh Rangiku, why do I have to be sick on Valentines Day?" The brunet said before blowing her nose loudly.

"It's not that bad, really. As soon as the medical help gets here I'll leave and go tell Captain Hitsugaya." No sooner had the word left Rangiku's mouth then Hanataro Yamada walked in.

"I-I am here to check on Lieutenant H-Hinamori." Hanataro said shyly, his modest eyes looking anywhere but Matsumoto's revealing front.

"Well, it's about time." Rangiku muttered. "Bye bye now Momo! I'll make sure the Captain takes a break from work and stops by." With a wave of her hand Rangiku flashed stepped to the 10th division.

"How are you feeling Lieutenant?" Hanataro asked, seeming relieved now that Squad 10's lieutenant was gone.

"Awful, just plain awful…" Momo quickly grabbed another tissue and sneezed. Hanataro dug through his medic bag for the medicine. When he finally found it the timid medic walked towards Momo.

"You should have a teaspoon of this every hour for at least today." He explained. "Whoa!" He yelped as he stumbled forward, dropping the brown medicine bottle on his foot. Hanataro, being the klutz that he is, managed to trip over the flat floor. And where did he land but on top of a squealing Momo. "I-I'm sorry Lieutenant!" Hanataro cried. Both their faces were bright red.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Rangiku yelled, running into the squad room. Toshiro scowled; he didn't like loud noises, especially this early in the morning.

"You're late. Were you out drinking again?" He snapped. Rangiku smiled secretly.

"Of course not Captain! I just wanted to stop by and let you know that Momo is sick. Looks like you won't be able to deliver that secret valentine you've been working on, huh?" She meant to sound casual, but ended up laughing. Toshiro clenched his jaw and prayed his blush was invisible to the lieutenant's laughing eyes.

"How do you…?" The snowy haired captain glanced back at his desk. Hidden in the locked top draw was a very special piece of paper. Toshiro had spent the last few months working on getting it perfect, and was currently working up the courage to deliver it to Momo in person. Both Rangiku and Toshiro knew that was never going to happen.

"Well, I came home from a night out with Renji and the others and may have seen you sitting at your desk with the said piece of paper muttering out loud." Rangiku stepped to the side as Toshiro dashed past her, tucking the card inside his robes.

"I'll deal with you later! And she's just my friend!" He hissed over his shoulder. The outburst didn't fool Rangiku, and she let out a chuckle at Toshiro's denial. Toshiro ran the entire distance between the 10th and 5th districts. By the time he had made it to Momo's bedchambers his breath was coming out in sharp bursts. He paused at the door, breathing slightly heavily.

As he opened the door Toshiro's body froze up at the site. Hanataro was lying in Momo's bed with her. Had Toshiro not have paused, he would have walked in just in time to see Hanataro trip. Unfortunately for Toshiro he did pause, and now, as he saw their red, guilty faces, a very unpleasant sensation filled his chest. The desire to rip Hanataro into tiny little pieces was strong.

"T-Toshiro!" Momo gasped, obviously surprised. Hanataro looked like he could have just died from humiliation.

"I-I-I was j-j-just, u-h-h…" Hanataro's words stumbled out worse then usual. Toshiro let out an angry snarl, stepped off to the side, and motioned for Hanataro to leave. The frightened medic quickly stood up, grabbed his supplies, tripped over an invisible rock, and ran for his life. Toshiro slammed the door shut and stared at the ceiling. The room's tension was unbearably awkward.

"S-Shiro-chan?" Momo whispered, afraid to speak to her angry friend.

"Why was Hanataro with you?" He growled, his sharp greenish-blue eyes boring into Momo's chocolate orbs. Momo didn't reply. Instead she started coughing something terrible, causing worry to mingle with Toshiro's anger. He waited until she was able to speak again.

"Hanataro was sent to give me medicine," Momo nodded at the bottle lying on the floor near her bed. "And he tripped. Then, you showed up and gave both of us a heart attack." Toshiro quickly looked away in embarrassment. He just made the biggest fool out of himself.

"Oh. I see." He said slowly after a few awkward moments of silence. "Listen, Momo, I-" Toshiro started to apologize, but Momo cut him off with a broad sniffle. When the boogies had been wiped away, Momo gave the captain a smile.

"It's ok, Shiro-chan." She said, happy to know that Toshiro's anger was gone. For once he didn't correct her.

"How much of this medicine do you have to take, anyway?" Toshiro kneeled down and picked up the prescription.

"Hanataro said a teaspoon, and I need to take it every hour." Momo replied with a sour expression. Medication was not on her list of favorite things. With a nod Toshiro left the room. He returned within a minute, and he was holding a few measuring cups. Momo gave him a how-did-you-do-that-so-quickly look.

"I have some of these at my desk, in case Matsumoto needs teaspoons of water to work off a hangover." Toshiro answered, scowling at the thought of his lieutenant's infantile behavior. "Now open up." He ordered, spooning the remedy into Momo's mouth.

"Ugh, that tastes terrible!" She moaned, forcing the 'healing' drug down her throat. Momo hurriedly gulped down some water in attempt to try and rid her mouth of the foul taste. Toshiro hesitated for a moment; by the look on his face he was having some kind of mental battle. Finally he sat down beside Momo on her bed.

"I think I'll stay here for awhile, at least until you feel a little better." He said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"But don't you want to wish everyone a Happy Valentine's Day?" Momo asked, feeling overly elated that Toshiro wanted to spend the day with her. She hardly got to see Toshiro lately, what with all the paperwork that needed to be done.

"Tsk, please. As if I want some few hundred random stalkers giving me singing love cards." Toshiro rolled his eyes in disgust. As the day progressed, Toshiro insisted on making sure Momo ate enough food. Whenever she felt the slightest big hungry, he'd run off and fetch her something. He also made sure she had her medicine, despite Momo's complaints. It was only 10:00, and Momo was on her 5th bag of kettlecorn. She insisted that Toshiro eat some too, and after much coaxing he agreed to it. They didn't talk much when there was food to be devoured, and Momo was in the mood to laugh. Thinking of the perfect idea, she waited until Toshiro seemed distracted. Then she reached into the bowl of popped corn and grabbed a handful.

"Toshiro, it's snowing!" Momo exclaimed and dropped the handful of kettlecorn onto Toshiro's snowy hair. Momo leaned away from Toshiro and laughed like an idiot. Toshiro's reaction to all this: growl and shake his head like a dog trying to rid its ears of water.

"You only did that because you know I'm to mature to sink down to your level and get you back." He accused with narrowed eyes. Momo, who was still giggling, could only nod in response. The laughter got so annoying that Toshiro had no choice but to get revenge. He picked up a kernel and flicked it at Momo's nose. The kernel got lodged in her nasal openings, and for the first time in ages Toshiro laughed. That's right, the serious and never smiling captain let out a chortle. Momo, after brushing away the now unappetizing food, stared at Toshiro in amazement. That is when the kettlecorn war started.

"Eat my popped corn Shiro-chan!" Momo smashed a handful of the said food on Toshiro's forehead. He got her back by putting some in her ear. Toshiro was laughing quite often now, and had fallen into a false sense of security. He had completely forgotten about the secret piece of paper hiding inside his robes. Momo, however, noticed the corner of it sticking out.

"Toshiro, what's this?" Momo asked, pointing towards the paper. Toshiro's eyes widened and he went to tuck it away, but Momo was to fast for him. Toshiro stared at his knees and wandered how awkward this was going to be. Momo looked at the card carefully. It was made of a pretty white paper, and on the front was a picture of a peach tree. The inside was adorned with little red hearts and a hand written poem. Momo began to read aloud:

To My Valentine

Your happy-go-lucky spirit is always shining bright

And your loving soul always does what's right

Out of all the female soul reapers, I'd have to say that you're the best

I'd always choose you over all the rest

For gifts some girls like flowers, and others chocolate

But I know all you want is my love, all locked up in your pocket

Even though I've never had the courage to ask you out on a date

I will never doubt that you are great

I guess you could say I'm like your secret Romeo

All I want this Valentine's Day is you, Momo

Awkward didn't even begin to describe this moment. "Did you write this for me, Toshiro?" Momo asked quietly, looking at the unnaturally still captain. Poor Toshiro looked like he fared higher then Hanataro on the embarrassment scale. When he didn't reply, Momo knew the answer.

"Thank you, Toshiro." She said before pecking him on the cheek. "Oh my, your cheeks are hot! I think you're getting sick too!" Momo placed a hand on Toshiro's forehead.

"Thanks. My life is complete now that I've gotten a germ from you." Toshiro sighed sarcastically. His teeth started chattering, and Momo knew once and for all that he was sick.

"Look, now we've got the chills." She laughed. Toshiro only rolled his eyes before tucking them both underneath the covers. Momo was going to lie down, but felt an immense sneeze coming on. Momo looked around and realized that she had used all the tissues. There was no stopping this sneeze, and Momo knew she had to act fast. The only thing available was the valentine, and without a thought Momo brought it to her nasal area and blew out gallons of icky green material. "Sorry Shiro-chan…" Momo said sadly, holding out the dripping wet piece of paper.

"Just lay down and get some rest." Toshiro tried to hide his feelings of disappointment. They both lay down and Momo snuggled against Toshiro. He was glad that Momo liked her green valentine.

"Happy Valentines Day, Bed wetter Momo." He whispered in her ear.

A/N: Sorry I had to torture Hanataro everyone! I know he didn't deserve it, but I just couldn't fit anyone else into that role. And I'm also sorry because it's almost Easter and I'm just now finishing this. But I hope that it's awesome fluffy-ness will make up for everything! Drop off a review and let me know how it was, and thanks for reading!


End file.
